He was alright really
by Preston101
Summary: Because having a room-mate had its perks.


**So I started watching the TV show when I should have been revising and fell in love with it, they are my new couple. **

**So, on my day off, instead of work I thought, why not write instead.**

**Based around 3x05 when Matty was beginning to outstay his welcome.**

* * *

The excruciatingly loud beeping of my alarm clock woke me up, I'd been having such a nice dream where I could get up and stay in the pajamas all day and eat Bagels with Chocolate Spread and blog... ALL BY MYSELF!

Don't get me wrong, I loved the boy to death but why couldn't he just give me some space?! Any space!

If he walked in on me in the shower one more time, I'd cry. And sometimes I just want a shower on my own so I can condition my hair for the recommended time and shave without an audience.

Why did I never remember to turn it off on a weekend?

I hit the off button and rolled back over, pulling the covers over me as I hated my sheer existence prior to at least 9:30 on a Saturday morning.

Beside me, the fellow inhabitant of my bed murmured slightly, he too having been woken up by my forgetfulness of technology, I opened my eyes, squinting at him because, however space consuming he was, he was god damn adorable when he first woke up.

"Time is it?" He mumbled, half asleep, trying to open his eyes as he battled sleep, the covers resting around his waist exposing his bare chest.

"6:30, sorry," I replied, my head aching from tiredness as the pulled the sheets higher over us and reached out for his hand, intertwining our fingers, this being the only action my energy levels would allow. Jeez, I needed to start going to bed earlier.

Matty answered with something that I couldn't make out before he reached through the sheets, pulling me towards him and shuffled across too.

"Morning, beautiful," he murmured, nuzzling my neck.

"Not morning, not beautiful," I grumbled, pulling the covers over our heads, mirroring the darkness that filled my bedroom beneath the covers.

Someone should have told his glory that.

"Right about one, wrong about the other," He continued, brushing my tangled hair out of my face.

"Shh, shh, shh," I answered, kissing him gently in a bid to silence him. "Time for sleep,"

It didn't work.

"I'm suddenly not tired," He responded, leaning up to kiss my neck, I knew that if I let him start I wouldn't make him stop and it would mean no more sleep for me.

"OK," I interjected sitting up and revealing his face from the pulled back covers, you had to give it to the guy, he rocked the whole sexy, tired look. I, on the other hand did not and was about 90% sure I had Panda eyes.

"You have two choices, the first we can do this now and I will lie here and put in minimal participation before rolling over and going back to sleep, or, second, we can go back to sleep and wake up at a normal time when I will relieve you in any method, way or position of your choosing," I stated, "What's it gonna be?"

He laughed. "Any position?"

"Twice if necessary," I assured him.

"Third - we do it now _and_ later?" He tried, looking hopeful.

I contemplated it for a moment, before I shook my head.

"Come here, you dork," He smiled, opening his arms in an encouraging invitation.

"Good choice," I replied, falling into his embrace, sprawling across his chest as I cuddled against his warm body, closing my eyes.

He pulled the sheets over us, settling himself on the middle of the mattress and I lay on top of him, so very grateful that he was all for my weird sleeping positions. As I lay there, being lulled by the sound of his breathing and heartbeat, I was surprised at what an effective job his boxers were doing at hiding his boner.

"I love you, J-Town," He whispered, kissing the top of my head, wrapping one arm round my waist and the other beneath the pillow.

"Love you too," I answered and smiled.

OK, so have a roommate wasn't the worst thing in the world.

* * *

"Matt," I murmured, rubbing his back in an attempt to rouse him. "Matty,"

"Hmm," He replied, his face buried deep in the pillow.

"Go brush your teeth, I'm ready to play," I prompted him and he nearly fell out of bed in his awakened eagerness to get to the bathroom.

He was back in less than thirty seconds, climbing back into bed and pulling me into his lap, so I was straddling him.

He looked at me, and whispered. "You look perfect, even when you've just woken up," He whispered, causing me to smile.

Bless him, how was he to know I'd been up for half an hour, had two cups of coffee, showered, shaved, plucked, brushed, rinsed, gargled, dried, brushed, redressed and convincingly assured my parents we were going to have some breakfast and it was fine to go shopping.

It had taken my boyfriend half an hour to roll from his back to his stomach.

"I mean that half an hour you took to get ready had nothing to do with it," He added, winking.

"I have no idea what you mean," I responded, trying to look innocent but my smile giving me a way.

He leaned in and kissed the spot below my ear before whispering. "Jen, here's a tip, when you're trying to sneak out of bed, don't fall on top of me,"

Damn it.

I pushed him down onto the mattress, now hovering over him. "Oh be quiet, McKibben," I responded, pulling off my tank top.

"Yes," He nodded, transfixed what was beneath. "Sure thing, baby," He answered, staring at my chest.

"Up here, Matt," I tried, but he shook his head, "Nope, down here,"

As he moved his mouth to my chest, I came to the opinion that he could stay as long as he liked.

**Love it? Hate it? Want to torch it? Let me know!**


End file.
